


a little taste test

by landfill_lady, oldbooksandnutella



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, goes AU during season 1, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill_lady/pseuds/landfill_lady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldbooksandnutella/pseuds/oldbooksandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry for springing that on you," Liv says conversationally once they're back at the morgue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little taste test

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF...
> 
> i was rewatching s1e4 ("liv and let clive") and ravi just looked so uncomfortable and caught off guard when liv acted like a bimbo to get case information that, being ravioli trash, my mind automatically interpreted as _oh my g-d he has a boner_. so here for your sinning pleasure is some ravioli pwp!
> 
>    
> ((i need to go purge myself in the fires of mount doom))

"Sorry for springing that on you," Liv says conversationally once they're back at the morgue.

"Oh, sure, no problem," Ravi says, praying to any gods in hearing range she doesn't notice he's still half-hard in his slacks as he pulls on his lab coat. "Wait, what're you talking about?"

"You know, the whole bimbo routine. Thanks for going with it."

"Course," Ravi says, doing his best to keep his voice even. "It was a bit - unexpected."

"It's amazing what some guys will tell you when they think you're just a dumb slut," Liv continues breezily, slipping back into her own coat. "I'm so glad you're not into that, or things could have gotten real awkward, real fast."

"Um," Ravi manages.

Before he can cover for himself, Liv's spun around and looking straight at him, eyes flickering between his guilty expression and the tell-tale bulge in his crotch.

"Oh my gosh," she says, her eyes going wide. "You are. You're  _totally_  into it."

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...
> 
>  
> 
> title from "slut like you" by p.i.n.k.


End file.
